Achievement Addicts Anonymous
Achievement_Addicts_Anonymous :P is one of various chatrooms in Kongregate __TOC__ AAA Welcome to AAA, one of the craziest, most awesome rooms on Kongregate. Here you will find, among many other strange, mystical things, ~~"'s, Kami feathers, and wove. Some of the regulars have taken up collecting Kami feathers. Also, Kami Feathers Are Worth 1000³³ AAA Muneyz, Yo - JorgonQ (Ummm, I mos def did not say that >.<) That is about as funny as having your teeth pulled out -.- AxelKross: Welcome to AAA AxelKross: :D Note: To get into AAA, stick ?room_id=24091 on the end of your game's url. ^^ The official motto: AAA - Life is Hard, AAA is harder Note: KRUNK LOVES TEH AAA!!!! You spelt the wrong Important Things Many Things Are Happening That Will Affect The Future Of Kongregate. 1) Achievement Addicts Anonymous Adventures: Heroes. Possibly One Of The Most Hyped Up games From An Unknown Developer. AAAA:H Is The Story of Kong. Starting From The Beginning To Today. 2) Kesse Will Not Come Back. Period (That's what you think!) Lycaonz: erm...Kesse is back... he emailed me today/yesterday XD Damn fucking better room owner than you 3) I Have Nothing Else 4) Skwerly has left forever- get over it Skwerly is semi-back, you bunch of non-believers!! 5) Be on the lookout for an intruder. "Kamisaiibou"(= ?) was spotted 04/05/09,and identity theft cannot be tolerated. On 04/09/09,"kamlsalbou"(= ChrisDaPatriot) was seen. We still do not know who they are,but the AAA detectives will do their best. Nobody cares, go and get a life 6) 'AAA idle' is out! Look up Will supposedly be modeled on AKS(A Knight's Story) in the future,but for now,is just idle and nothing else. KRUNK WILL BE MAKING NEW SPRITES A SOON AS KAMI GIVES HIM A BASE PIC. *nudge nudge*that was clear from the comments,krunk. 7) Robots,or 'bots' for short are the newest fashion revolution in Kong! See Bots Section for Further Details! 8) !yad etisisppo si yad yreve ,AAA nI 9) Remember: Fail=phail=pail=buckets. So fail = buckets. (Invented by ProfMustard and WaddleKee) Thats not funny, it makes no sence. 10) The new symbols are being claimed! Ask prof or kami to in chat reserve yours,you can have up to 20. Go and fuck yourselfs, nobody cares 11) if you're not a reg,plz don't tell newbies about the room.thx! Allready done 12) If you see or hear from kami, please report it here. She has been gone for 11 days and is needed DESPERATLEY. 11 days, its gone so quickly. Keys to AAA AAA was previously owned by Kesse but is now owned by Kamisaibou. Keep up the good work What messing up the wqhole friggin chatroom^^ Trolls Many A AAA User Succumb To The Power Of The Troll. ChrisDaPatriot Snipes the Troll for he is over the "Power of the Troll" A few include "3for5" and Any Of The "Togs" See Home Of The Tog Home of the Tog A tog is actually a subspecies of troll that has amazing endurance, sleaziness, and voracity. And they multiply like mad, but they don't live very long. Like rabbits. JorgonQ: TOG = Trolling On Gamesites These are not real togs, but were created as jokes: OOoo funnnnnny. kamistog (Popolino) RickAstleyTog (EarthwormJim2595) Mudkipztog (EarthwormJim2595) ChuckNorrisTog (EarthwormJim2595) TheTogIsALie (Pteage) Clamstog (Clams) rockertog (rocker_dude12) TogsAibou (AxelKross) AngelTog (FallenAngel93) goTroctoD (XGogeta1233X) ItBeATogYo (shoshi) TOGisak (STWisak) Togular (kamisaibou) LikeATog (Lycaonz) WoveTog (pmp600) Togmire (Ganondorf) spartatog (pmp600) ITawtITawATog (xtweetyx) Togulitis (ShaneVert) Wadonkatog (Krunkbobulator) Togmire (Ganondorf) DialTforTog (pmp600) RentATog (ShaneVert) ToGoNfIr3 (GuYoNfIr3) MCtog (Kolide) papayatog (rocker_dude12) wadonkatog (Krunkbobulator) Rick_Astleytog (EarthwormJim2595) Paris_Hiltontog (EarthwormJim2595) Loltogs: If Kong allowed usernames over 16 characters long, these would be awesome togs. MayTheTogBeWithYou (spagheti_meatbal) HowMuchTogWouldAWoodTogTogIfAWoodTogCouldTogWood YoWePutATogInYourTogSoYouCanTrollWhileYouTogYo The Forum! AAA now has a forum!! A-Cubed (thx JorgonQ for the name) The Kingdom of Loathing Clan! AAA has a Kingdom of Loathing clan! It's Cult of personality. Not much to say here for now :P Clan leader is EarthwormJim2595, there is a forum with four sub-forums, and many of the chat regulars are on the clan. Note: When searching for the clan, make sure you don't join THE Cult of Personality! The actual one has more members, and you should be able to tell the difference by how awesome it is. :D Non-Chat Quotes “You will never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy…” - LoFiction Try the realworld. “The best Hell on Earth that's so chilled you'd think Hell has frozen over” - Lycaonz Nope. < br /> “I would like to engage in sexual intercourse with any female in this room. ” - Arxalix Good luck. “In Soviet Russia, Mudkipz liek you!” - ... “I can haz Kami-Feather?" - FallenAngel93 How about No, but english lessons you can. “i like to put random unanimous objects into my rectum, then ride the rollercoaster, then see if i can yak the objects out through my nose, my favourite object, a pineapple smothered in expired honey” - Rukiarcx Thats not funny. “Her name will always be kimosabay, mighty warlord, to me :D” - wickedbeing No. "There is so little do do and so much time...wait. Reverse that!" - ProfMustard Not funny "All Your Bots Are Belong To Me" - Zephry WaddleKee Zephry STILL NOT FUCKING FUNNY Aghannor - also known as "An Orghan Donor" Anifanatic aphlA Arxalix AxelKross Baalazmon Carbinekilla Chazar ChrisDaPatriot Clams crest55 FallenAngel93 - Nazi Extraordinaire Fred_Fred_Burger funsizedlolx hanson900 Galwyrd GuYoNfIr3 iCantdie indy5000 JorgonQ Kaervec07 kamisaibou KlazartSC Kolide Krunkbobulator -Cute Little Octopus. LoFiction Loyosh Lycaonz - Wikia, Kong User M1S3RY Metalvoid Mobqueen87 MrEarwax MrKytra Onefoe PatrickBateman http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/pmp600pmp600 / pimp600 / pmp6OO Xman22 / DoveWove / DoveWove1 Popolino PopUpPirate ProfMustard ProtestantHero Pteage rocker_dude12 Rukiarcx sexmrhand shoshi spagheti_meatbal Springy Suiton Tetsuno (Idling Regular) themastercheif Thematriach TipsyBoy22 toughdog6789 Trebor1212 ttobbaa Vellocet_NZ Vitalpoison vyn1415 XGogeta1233X xtweetyx Zemos12 Zephry I would like to say you all need to get a life My end note is this, stop trying to be funny. You do not work, and you need to get a life. Really, honestly, its not funny. Its not goddamn right. Really, Look at a comedian, and you will see that they do not attempt to be funny. Who am I? Stick around to find out folks Achievement Addicts Anonymous Achievement Addicts Anonymous